Games and Guns
by luebug
Summary: The story of how Matt and Mello became lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! Welcome to my third story! This is my first MattxMello story so I hope it kicks ass! enjoy! Mainly from Matt's pov, some chapters may be from mello's pov so I'll let you know each chapter!**

**Also, I'm going with the fan description of Matt, red hair, green eyes, etc. :)**

I was woken up by something hitting my face. I grimaced and sat up rubbing the spot the object hit and looked for what had hit me. It was a ball of tinfoil that had once wrapped bars the of chocolate my roommate is practically addicted to. I looked around for said roommate and he was looming over me glaring daggars.

"Hey Mels, what's with the rude awakening?" I said grinning.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and growled, "Do you know what time it is dumb ass?" _Oh good he's in a sunshine mood today_ I thought to myself, if I had said that out loud I would have been shot in the leg. I smiled at his temper and sat up.

"Time to smoke?" I said reaching in my pocket for my cigarettes. When I found they weren't there I glared at Mello.

He held the pack in one hand and placed the other on his hip, "No Matt, It's eleven am. It's time to get your ass off that couch. Also, why the hell are you on the couch. You do have a bed," He said throwing my smokes at my head hard. I caught them before they made contact with my nose and walked to the balcony and lit one. He followed me out, folding his arms and waiting for an explanation.

"Because, I fell asleep while playing Legend of Zelda: the Wind-"

"I don't care. Sleep in your bed, that's why you have one."

"Make me," I said childishly inhaling the chemicals and exhaling slowly. At that comment he flicked the cigarette out of my hand. I watched it sadly as it fell down to the ground three stories below us.

"Damn it Mello!" I said sighing, still watching the ground where it fell.

"You deserved it," He then turned and walked back inside mumbling something I couldn't hear. Sighing again I walked back in as well and sat back down on the couch. I pulled out my gameboy, but before I could start plying It was pulled out of my hand.

I stared at my empty hands for a moment and turned, I heard a chuckle and proceeded to pounce on my roommate, "Give it back!" I hollered.

He chuckled again and whispered, "Make me," it wasn't intended to be sexy, but damn it was and it sent shivers down my spine. My reaction to his words pissed me off even more and I wrestled him to get it. by the time I got it back we were laughing so hard we could barely breath.

"We had to be gone ten minutes ago, get your ass moving," Mello said still smiling. He snagged another chocolate bar and I got up and stuffed the gameboy in my pocket following him out of the door.

I reflected for a moment on the reaction i had to him whispering. I thought about it for a moment, then brushed it off. deciding I was just caught up in the moment, but for some reason it still bothered me.

**Hope you like chapter one! please review and give me feedback I'll take any tips or criticism you have! Love you all,**

**-luebug**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again lovely readers! Thank you to ForeverReading189 and CaNdYxxFrEaK for reviewing! Here is chapter two, enjoy!**

**I don't usually put disclaimers, but here it is, I do not own the characters or their personalities. I wouldn't be on fanfiction if I owned Deathnote. :)**

**(Matt's pov)**

I followed Mello out the door and cautiously pulled out my gameboy again. I held it with a much tighter grip this time, I grinned as I leveled up and got an eye roll from my friend. As I played I wondered about the reasons why Mello was still putting up with me, I rarely cleaned anything, I was snarky and annoying most of the time, I'm not the most attractive or eye grabbing person, and I didn't work very much. So why was Mello still here? Why did he Find me again after he left all those years ago?

My best guess is that when he showed up on my door step three years ago, he had no where else to go and he knew that I would welcome him with open arms. Even if said arms were swatted away as he made himself at home. Though, I don't know why he was still around now. He is a high ranking mafia boss and he could have anything he wanted, but instead he's here with a dorky, video game obsessed, smart ass who eats all the food he buys.

I asked him once and he glared at me rested his hand on his gun and responded with, 'I'm here and your not getting rid of me so drop it.' I never asked him again because holy shit he can be scary!

I was snapped back into the present by getting smacked upside the head by the very person I was thinking about.

"What the hell are you thinking about that's more important than what I'm saying?" He said glaring at me again.

"Nothing," I answered casually, "What were you saying?" I said before he could press me further about my thoughts.

He sighed and continued with our schedule for the day. Somehow what he was saying turned into a rant about how idiotic people were. He rants a lot and I politely nod and agree every time. This was no exception I nodded and added a few 'mmhm's and 'I know's until he stopped short. When I looked up to see why, he was fixing the laces on his leather pants and adjusting his leather vest.

"God, I rushed you out of the house so fast i didn't even look in the mirror. I probably look like a mess," He grumbled.

"You look good mels, don't worry about it," I said not expecting the reaction I got. He blushed and turned to face the other way. Never in all the years I had known Mello-not even when we were kids-had I seen him blush.

I just looked at him for a minute, until he turned glaring at me harshly with his gun unholstered growling, "What," I then looked away.

"Nothing, nothing Mels," he took the asnwer and we began walking in silence.

He re-holstered the gun as we arrived to our destination. While he planned and plotted with the other men, I sat in the corner playing my game. Cursing when I lost. When the batteries died I put the gameboy back in my pocket and spaced out thinking about dumb things such as where I would go to buy batteries, or when I could smoke next without Mello threatening to shoot me. Then my mind wandered to the strange-or strange for me I should say- things that have happened today. First my reaction to him saying 'Make me', second, him blushing at my compliment, and Third that I was still dwelling such small things.

"What are you thinking about?" Mello's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He seemed really stressed, I could tell partially because I knew Mello like the back of my hand, but mostly from the twenty chocolate bar wrappers strewn across the small room.

"Nothing," I said.

"You always say that, every question I've asked you today you just answer with nothing! Tell me damn it! Stop brushing me off!" He yelled, as I watched him get himself all worked up over absolutely nothing I couldn't help but think he was kind of cute when he was angry. I frowned at the thought and shook my head slightly.

"Mello, calm down. I was just thinking about my game." I lied.

"Your lying," He growled.

"No I'm not," I lied again. Shit, what was I going to say when he called me out on that one?

"Yes you are, you alway keep eye contact behind those goggles, but when your lying you look anywhere but the person your lying too," He said. I knew he was right. I was about to attempt to make something up when the men Mello had been planning with walked back in and announced that their break was over._ Thank god! They saved me from having to lie again! _I thought and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We're not finished Matt," He said sternly.

**Thank you for reading my darlings! please review and give me feed back! love you all,**

**-luebug**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my loveliest readers! Welcome to chapter three, enjoy!**

* * *

I was deep in my thoughts for the third time that day, well technically it was the day after seeing as it was past three in the morning. I was attempting to think of a good story to feed Mello. I needed something believable. Yet the harder I thought, the less I came up with.

List of stories Matt came up with:

*I was thinking about the hottie I saw on the way over here

*I was thinking about the best route to the gas station that sells my favorite brand of cigarettes

*I was pondering what I would do with a million dollars

Unfortunately, none of these seemed to be a good option. Mello was too smart and would call my bluff immediately.

A few minutes later they ended the meeting and Mello dragged me out of there and we headed home.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Why do you care?" I asked trying to maneuver around the question.

"After your reaction earlier I'm genuinely curious. Now answer the question dumb ass," he said, but the curse wasn't mean this time. It was more endearing that anything else.

"I was thinking about a real hottie I saw on the way to the meeting," I lied. I was planning on saying something that was at least a little believable, but no, I had to make a fool of myself once again. I was mentally slapping mysel and was waiting for the smart man to call me out on my lie again. But it never came.

I looked at him and he looked almost hurt. Like my answer saddened him. I immediately felt extreme guilt and confessed, "That was a lie," He instantly lost the wounded look and made eye contact, "I was really wondering why you blushed when I complimented you earlier." That comment on the other hand had Mello glaring at me. I couldn't decide which I thought was worse, the sad or the mad.

"I wasn't blushing dip shit," He said, and those words held no endearment, only irritation.

"Ok, sorry Mels. Didn't mean to offend," I said raising my hands in surrender.

"I'm not offended!" He almost yelled.

"Woah, I didn't mean anything by it Mels. Why are you being so catty?" The second the words left my mouth I willed them to shove their way back down my throat and never be heard from again.

"God Matt, just stop talking," the second we entered the apartment he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

_I ruin everything._ I thought as I slumped down to a sit against the backside of the couch.

My attention was caught by the click of an opening door. I turned my head to see where it was coming from, I watched as Mello inched towards me. He sighed and stood infront of me. It felt like time was slowing as he lowered himself into a sit next to me.

"I forgive you," he said it through gritted teeth, not because he didn't mean it, but because he never forgave anyone. Well, never forgave anyone but me. When he said it my jaw almost dropped I had the sudden urge to hug him. I held myself back though, I knew he was not above shooting me in the foot for things such as hugs. The biggest reason these words were so monumental was because even though he always forgave me, he would never voice it. Ever.

After it was out there he stood again, and went back into his room and shut the door. I did the same and let myself fall backwards on my bed. _Man, what a day._ I fell asleep soon after, my last thought was _I bet Mello will be happy I used my bed._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, I promise chapter 4 will be nice and long! please review and give me feedback! Love you all,**

**-luebug**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again awesome readers! Welcome to chapter four! this one was hard to write... so enjoy!**

* * *

Mello woke me up that morning and the first thing he said was, "You finally learned how to use a bed."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I changed into a new shirt and put a decently clean pair of jeans. I had a funny feeling that today was going to be good. Mello and I both had the day off and he seemed to have a plan for the free day. That is always good, the last time he planned something for a day we both had off he took me to a game stor and said 'buy three games and I'll kick you ass at all of them' that was a dream come true. He hated playing video games, so playing them with him was very fun. He didn't kick my ass though. He played one with me then decided he was too smart for such ridiculous games and I settled for him watching me play as he ate chocolate.

I was very excited for what he had planned but was disappointed when his plan wasn't anything to do with gaming.

"Let's go see a movie," He said, it wasn't really a suggestion. I agreed and we headed to the cinema. I begged him for junk food and he smiled and allowed me milk duds and nothing more.

After we had gotten popcorn and treats I followed him to the back row. we sat and got settled, and just when he was about to sit down when his foot got caught and he fell right in my lap. Unfortunately this wasn't one of those lucky times when he could just get up and pretend nothing happened.

He had some how tripped in a way that he was face down, his head went between my legs, his hand he tried to catch himself with landed right on my manhood, and his other hand had gone into the hole in my jeans. Once he realized the situation he had gotten himself into he let out a small yelp and tried to get himself up, which he couldn't do without my help. I got him in his seat and just laughed.

"At least the popcorn is safe," I said smiling. He was blushing furiously and looking away from me. That's when I excused myself saying I was going to get the napkins we had forgotten. For some reason the way he landed really turned me on, and the accidental contact with my member did not help. so I now had a hard-on and needed to take care of it. I had just unzipped my pants when the bathroom door opened. I saw a pair of boot clad feet walk past the stall I was in and I immediately knew it was Mello.

"Jesus you dumb ass, how could you possibly be clumsier?" He said to himself.

The one other man in the bathroom said, "Rough date?"

"Yeah, I just tripped and landed right in their lap."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I really like them too, and I can't seem to act normal," Mello said, My jaw dropped to the floor. _Is he talking about me?! __  
_

"Is it your first date with her?"

"Not really, I've known him all my life," _Holy shit he is talking about me._

"He?"

"Yeah, why?" He said, I could sense the defensiveness in his voice.

"No reason, well my girlfriend is waiting, I better go," He said hurriedly rushing out of the bathroom. I heard Mello snort, obviously very satisfied with himself.

He sighed loudly and left the bathroom, I sat there, erection sticking up out of my pants, jaw on the ground, and had a thousand thoughts rushing around my head. I took care of myself and rushed back to Mello. I decided it might be best to pretend it never happened for now, I would deal with it later.

I handed him the napkins and sat down, "What did I miss?" I asked as if I didn't just hear him say he liked me more than just a friend.

"Just a bunch of stupid previews," He said, And our movie began.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Love you all,**

**-luebug**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five! i'll just get too it, you guys are probably pretty anxious... Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Matt's pov still, I think I will do a chapter from Mello's pov soon...)**

"That is the most unintelligent idiocy I have ever had the displeasure of watching," Mello was only a little irritated about the quality if the movie. I wasn't really paying attention because of the earlier events. (I know I said I put it at the back of my mind but that isn't quite possible when it's about your best friend having more-than-friend feelings for you)

I just chuckled at his anger about the film and followed him out as he ranted. When I was actually paying attention to the way he acted around me it was different from when we were kids, before puberty. Now I see him check me out out of the corner of his eye, and when our hands accidentally(not so accidentally) bumped he would turn his head as if to look at something but I could see the faint blush that graced his cheeks.

_Do I feel something for my best friend? Am I in love, or even in like with him? If I am how would I tell him? How would he react? _These are only a few of the thoughts that flew through my head.

"Matt, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" He asked blushing a bit.

I didn't realize I had even been staring, but I decided to go with it, "There's that blush again, are you feeling ok Mello?" I proceeded to press the back of my hand to his forehead as if to check the temperature. His blush darkened and he smacked my hand away rather harshly.

"I'm fine dumb ass, stop saying I'm blushing. I do not, never have, and never will blush. I'm just over heating a bit," It was an obvious lie but I let him have it this time. Pushing harder will just end in another fight. We walked in silence until we got to my beautiful car, oh, how I loved her. I smiled at seeing my dear friend as if the car was a sibling I hadn't seen in years.

"You two should get a room," Mello mocked.

"Maybe we will," I said grinning.

"You are such a dork," He said amused, he slipped into the passenger's side and I into the drivers. The ride home was also very quiet. I didn't mind though, it gave me more reflection time. By the time we got home I was not at all closer to deciphering my feelings for the blonde. I let my gaze travel to said blonde and smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight? Your acting like a mad man," Mello said cautiously, his brow furrowed.

"Don't frown, you look so much better when you smile," I reached over and slightly massaged out the crease until his eyebrows relaxed. His cheeks returned to that bright red, when I was about to pull my hand away and leave the doorway for the couch Mello grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him.

He gave me but two seconds to realized what he was going to do next, and then pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was by no means gentle, but it was, if possible, kind. I kissed him back and reveled in the electricity that passed between us.

He pulled away quickly, his eyes wide, "Jesus, Matt I'm so sorry. I just kind of lost control, Matt I hope-" I cut him off by pulling him back into the kiss. He seemed shocked for a moment but then followed my lead and laced his fingers in my hair, resting his other hand on my chest.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but it didn't feel long enough. we pulled away panting and he just looked at me.

"Mello I love you," I said breathlessly, I had finally made up my mind. I did love him and I wanted to be with him forever.

"I love you too Matt, ever since we were kids," He replied and leaned in again. I attempted to unzip his leather vest but with no such luck. He pulled away and gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Just because you said you loved me doesn't earn you a ticket into my pants, I'm not that easy," He grinned wider.

"Then what does earn me that ticket?" I whined, I was really acting like a hormonal fifteen-year-old boy right now but I didn't care.

"Romance me a little!" He said and smacked me upside the head. He smiled again, gave me a gentle kiss, and slipped into his room.

_What a ridiculously sexy son of a bitch! _I though to myself trying to find my way back to my room without falling over. _I hope tomorrow is as good as today was!_ I stripped myself of my shirt and jeans and slept in my boxers. _Goodnight wonderful world, I'll see you in the morning! _Was my last overly joyful thought before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! review please! I love you all,**

**-luebug **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very sorry for being gone so long. I k**

**(Still Matt's pov)**

* * *

I woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes. I smiled and jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. I peeked my head around the corner and watched my soon-to-be lover making breakfast while humming and slightly swinging his hips. I just watched him for a second.

"Hey dumb ass I can see you there, stop staring and help me," Mello said grinning.

I rolled my eye and started helping with the chocolate chip pancakes. I threw him a few side glances and I could tell when he noticed because he would grin a bit. After we finished cooking we sat on the couch and ate while he rambled about how stupid the people he worked with were and how he would be better off doing things alone. I listened and agreed and fully enjoyed just looking at him as he spoke.

At one point I had stopped listening and was just staring again. watched him as gave me a strange look and smacked my head again.

"Hey, just because I am extremely sexy doesn't mean you can space out while I am talking. Now as I was saying, today I will have to pretend that this guy is extremely smart and-"

"Can I take you out on a date tonight?" I cut him off, He looked at me and leaned forward so he was mere centimeters from my face.

"If your paying. Don't interrupt me," He whispered then leaned further to connect our lips. His lips were so soft. I could stay here forever just kissing him, "Anyway," he said as he pulled away. I frowned at the loss of contact and continued my reverent listening.

-after they went to work and shit and now it's evening-

I knocked on Mello's closed door and yelled, "You ready yet? I told you we don't need to dress up or anything," I rolled my eyes and said, "Geez you take longer that a girl!" I laughed as I heard him huff and make his way to the door.

"Shut the hell up." he glared daggers at me for a moment, "You look great," He said as he looked me up and down, blushing a bit. I grinned at him and he looked away and said, "So where are you taking me?"

I held his chin in my fingers and turned him back to me, "That is a surprise," I said leaning in for a kiss but before I could reach him he pulled away. I watched as he grinned widely. "Why can you kiss me but you pull away when I try to kiss you?" I pouted.

"Because the face you make when I do that is hilarious, but if it really means that much to you," He pressed his soft lips to mine for half a second, possibly the best half second of my life, and pulled away. He tugged at my hand and helped me up and we headed out the door.

On the way there he threw me suspicious glances and asked me multiple times to tell him where we were going. When I stopped by our favorite fast food place he looked extremely confused. I started laughing and he punched me and I said, "you still don't know where our date will take place?"

"No and it's pissing me off! Where the hell are we going?" He yelled I laughed again.

"The drive in."

* * *

**Again so sorry for the wait. I really want some criticism on this story. I like it but I feel like it could be better. I will appreciate any input you give me. Love you all,**

**-luebug**


End file.
